The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a sole structure having a flexible reinforcing plate.
Articles of footwear with flexible sole structures have been previously proposed. Austin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,563) teaches a sole provided with transverse grooves to provide lines of flexing remote from the studs projecting from the sole. Specifically, Austin teaches a molded sole of rubber or synthetic plastic materials. Studs project from the sole and grooves are provided during molding of the sole to provide lines of easy flexing in the sole.
DuFour (U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,007) teaches a walking sole for a golf shoe. DuFour teaches a sole having a main element of rigid molded plastic with notches that include an elastic material. DuFour teaches that the notches delimit tongues formed in the sole. DuFour also teaches that studs may be fastened to the flexible tongues.
The related art lacks provisions for accommodating flexing of various features of a foot. There is a need for articles that address the limitations of the related art.